


Earned It

by hiemsparadoxa



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Businessman Hanzo Shimada, Exotic Poledancing, Las Vegas, M/M, Pole Dancing, Poledancer Jesse McCree, Possibly ongoing?, Shimada brothers own a nightclub, based on fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:04:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiemsparadoxa/pseuds/hiemsparadoxa
Summary: The Shimada brothers had already made it big, but Jesse "Cowboy" McCree is about to make them even bigger.





	Earned It

**Author's Note:**

> Lets get some shoutouts out of the way!  
> This fanfic was inspired by the wonderful [Beachwalk's](https://twitter.com/_beachwalk) [McHanzo](https://twitter.com/_beachwalk/status/938435948127203328) [fanart](https://twitter.com/_beachwalk/status/937959896502345728) on Twitter! Please do check them out, they are a wonderful artist and super nice <3  
> Also, thank you very much to the wonderful [Headraline](http://archiveofourown.org/users/headraline) for the very awesome information on the beautiful art of pole dancing. Please check out their fanfiction here: 
> 
> Alright so I wrote this based on the two artworks featured above with permission of the artist, and I have to say, it was quite a struggle. At first it wasn't even going to be a pole dancer AU, but here we are. So I hope you enjoy this as much as I have! Merry Chirstmas!
> 
> This fanfiction is unbeta'd. If you see any mistakes, please let me know by commenting below!

Vegas’s nightclub scene was far from average. With neon signs, casinos, pubs and clubs on nearly every downtown street, it was hard to miss. The lights on their own drove in millions of patrons, and Dragon’s Breath Nightclub--owned by the notorious Shimada brothers--was prestigious for drawing in a crowd, especially upon the hire of exotic pole dancer Jesse “Cowboy” McCree. 

Hanzo, the eldest of the brothers, had his doubts about the southerner. He didn’t seem flexible, and maybe a little too cocky for Hanzo’s liking; however, Genji assured his brother that McCree was a talented dancer. If that were true, then why hadn’t Hanzo heard of this “Cowboy”? Nevertheless, Jesse was given his chance to shine during the club’s Exotic Saturday. Male and female dancers alike put their best routines on display front and center, viewable by the entire building. The audience was buzzed, and Hanzo could feel the hype. He hoped Genji was right about McCree, seeing as he was the next performance. The brothers sat just above the main stage on the second floor, conversing quietly as they waited for Jesse’s routine to begin. 

_ You make it look like its magic. _

The crowd began to whoop, and Hanzo turned his head to see the stage lit. Jesse was using a chair as a prop, a comically oversized black coat draped over his shoulders. Patrons began to move from their seats to get a view of Cowboy, cheering and hollering at the pure sex appeal before them as the dancer opened and closed his legs shamelessly. Hanzo stood, and leaned over the railing to get a better view. Not only was Jesse wearing white leather booty shorts, but matching thigh high heeled boots connected by garter belts. As if that weren’t enough, Hanzo could now see the black collar on the dancer’s neck. Alright, so Jesse McCree was  _ so much sexier  _ in that than his usual button-up and blue jeans, the business man could admit that much. 

_ So I love when you call unexpected _

_ Cause I hate when the moments expected. _

Jesse began moving away from the chair, from stage right to the pole, his floor work graceful and mesmerizing to watch. Before grabbing the pole, he smirked and tossed off the coat to the side--which revealed his completely bare chest and back. Hanzo could have swore Jesse glanced up at him and winked. 

_ So I’mma care for you, you, you. _

Jesse’s body was perfectly in rhythm with the music, and the crowd began to go nuts when he started swinging slowly and majestically around the pole. He faced towards backstage and rolled his hips, leaving every last person in the sight completely enamored by the untouchable performer. 

_ You know our love can be tragic. _

_ So you don’t pay it, don’t pay it no mind. _

Hanzo’s jaw dropped when Cowboy began climbing the pole as if gravity didn’t exist. Jesse’s movements were smooth, and the crowd loved it. More and more people were gathering around the stage to get a peak. Hanzo bit on his tongue, feeling his mouth go completely dry. He shouldn’t have such thoughts about his employee, but how could he not?

_ We live with no lies _

_ Hey, hey _

_ You’re my favorite kind of night _

Jesse was back on the floor, but only for a few brief moments before he was on the pole again. He climbed, spun down, then slowly sunk to the floor. His back was to the audience as he made his way towards the chair again, repeating some of his earlier moves. 

_ And you deserve it _

_ The way you work it _

_ Cause, girl, you earned it. _

The song came to a close, and the lights dimmed. The audience was loud, louder than it had been all night. Either that, or Hanzo was overwhelmed. 

“You’re drooling,” Genji laughed over the noise, and the other snapped to attention.

Hanzo wiped his lip and sat down, and sent a hard glare in his brother’s direction. “Do not act like that wasn’t the best  _ goddamn  _ performance we have had all night, or were you too busy mocking my helpless state?” 

Genji nodded, ignoring the feisty comment. “He definitely got the most attention so far. But, uh,” He leaned on the table, a knowing smirk on his lips. “I think I was right about him?”

Hanzo raised a brow, and undid three buttons on his black shirt--a bit of tattoo peaking out. “Fine. So you were right. So what?” He rose to his feet.

“Where are you going?” 

“To talk to McCree, what else?” Hanzo walked away to avoid further embarrassment from his devil of a brother. He found Jesse backstage and speaking with one of the senior dancers, Gabriel. He took a deep breath and regained his professional persona.

“Hanzo, you see this kid?” Gabe asked once he saw their boss. Jesse chuckled, he knew Hanzo saw. 

“Of course,” He said, a smirk on his lips. “I am thoroughly impressed McCree. Welcome aboard.” 

Jesse grinned. “Thank you kindly, darlin’.” 

Gabe patted Jesse on the back, before he went on stage for his own performance. 

“As I’m sure you know, the audience more than adored you,” Hanzo met Jesse’s gaze, his brow raised. “Would you like to perform tomorrow night as well?” 

Jesse nodded eagerly, then laughed. “I was just gonna drink alone, but I guess I can make time for another performance.” 

Hanzo hummed, a pleased smile on his lips. He glanced over his shoulder, making sure Genji wasn’t watching. “Get dressed, and you’re free to go. Unless you would like to stick around for other performers, you can join myself and Genji on the second floor.” 

“Hm, I suppose I ain’t got anythin’ better to do,” Jesse turned away.

It turned out, Jesse was quite the joy to be around. Hanzo found him funny, and his sweet-talk seemed to be pulling the businessman’s heart strings. Cowboy was highly requested after his first two performances, and the brothers saw an increase in customer count and income. As if they weren’t successful and rich before, they were definitely booming now. 

As the weeks passed, Hanzo became more and more interested in their newest hire. He watched each of Jesse’s performances, each proving how sexy and downright glamorous Cowboy was. Before he knew it, it was December. Christmas was the busiest time of year for everyone, and brought the biggest crowds to Dragon’s Breath. Each year on Christmas Eve, the dancers put together special holiday routines, and the crowds loved it. 

Hanzo was somewhat surprised when Jesse agreed to do a duet with Gabriel; he had never seen either do a duet with anyone. Nevertheless, he was eager to see them on stage together and for money to roll in. 

The twenty-fourth rolled around, and the Shimada brothers had their hands full. Hanzo was backstage, keeping order with the dancers while Genji helped bartenders serve beverages and food--his brother safe from the endless teasing about Jesse. Hanzo decided not to think about it, and instead focus on the night ahead. 

Hanzo walked past the backstage area, texting on his phone when he caught a glimpse of something in the corner of his eye. He saw Gabe’s butt first, bent over the vanity set with mascara between his black painted fingernails. Jesse stood not to far off, bare back facing the door. Gabe glanced over, seeing Hanzo and walking towards the cracked door, a smirk on his lips. 

“You’re not allowed to see yet,” His smug tone told Hanzo they were up to something. 

He hummed in response. “Very well. But you guys are on in twenty minutes.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Gabe rolled his eyes. “I got him on a time scrunch, don’t worry.” He winked and backed away, closing the door in Hanzo’s face.

Hanzo spent the time wandering backstage, checking in with the performers before they went on stage and after they came off it. Pride swelled in his chest when he saw how well each dancer handled themselves in front of the ever-growing crowd. He couldn’t help but smile as the night went on. 

Finally, Gabe and Jesse emerged from their dressing room, Hanzo chatting with the previous performer--a woman who went by the stage name of Symmetra. She dismissed herself when she noticed the duet approaching, and Hanzo finally saw them. 

Both wore Santa gear, with Gabe in all white and Jesse in all red. The coats were oversized and open--exposing their chests, Santa hats pinned to their hair, a pair of sexy heeled boots with garter straps, and finally leather booty shorts. Hanzo licked his lips, unsure if he would survive their routine. 

“Like what you see?” Jesse asked, a smug expression painted on his features. 

Hanzo cleared his throat, shamelessly looking the dancer up and down. “The audience will too.” 

“Alright, you two,” Gabe called for their attention, a knowing smile on his lips. He paused, and pretended to check his wrist for the time. “One minute. You have one minute,” He sent a wink at Jesse before going out on the dark stage, most likely to wipe down the poles. 

“Its hard to believe in about two minutes I’ll have my crotch pressed to his,” Jesse murmured, causing Hanzo to laugh. 

“I do mean it when I say the crowd loves you. Both of you, actually,” He said. “And, uh… I have quite frankly never seen a sexy santa that wasn’t a woman. I like it, a lot, actually.” 

“Thank you, sugar. It was all Gabe, though,” Jesse chuckled, and rubbed the back of his neck. 

Hanzo stared at him for a moment, his thoughts of kissing Jesse suddenly too loud to ignore. He glanced over his shoulder, but he then realized he didn’t care if someone was watching. 

“C’mon, Jess!” Gabe called. 

“Well--” Jesse was interrupted when lips were on his, soft and full of more to come. It only lasted a few precious seconds before Hanzo broke away, licked his lips, and looked up at Jesse. He grinned at the performer’s expression of flustered surprise. Hanzo got on his toes, his breath warm on Jesse’s ears. 

“Shake that ass, Santa baby, and shake it well,” Hanzo pushed Jesse on stage. The fake Satna looked back, a slap-happy grin on his face, before he got into position. 

Hanzo backed off a bit, feeling as if his heart were to explode out of his chest. The phone in his slacks buzzed, and he backed further off the stage to look at the message. 

_ Genji; I saw Hanzo kissing Santa Claus _

… along with an attached blurry, grainy photo of Hanzo smooching Jesse. “You little shit,” Hanzo shook his head, but couldn’t help and grin like a fool. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Jesse's dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fPHyeiw8moY)  
>  Song: [Earned It](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=waU75jdUnYw) by the Weeknd
> 
> Thanks for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos. If you can, please donate to my [ko-fi page](http://ko-fi.com/hiemsparadoxa). And if you can't, please share. Any support is greatly appreciated.
> 
> I post fanart and updated links to fanfiction on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dieparadoxie).
> 
> (also, this may become an ongoing series, so look out for that (; )


End file.
